Of Fate and Independence
by Strykerclaw96
Summary: Basically a rewrite of Awakening's story. I will have an OC in the story, but he will be thrown in later. This is my first fanfic, so please be respectful.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate constructive criticism, advice, or any kind of support. As stated in the description, an OC will be thrown in at one point. Unlike in the game, I will not be using the word 'dastard', because I found that word irritating. I know it's a little short, I will try to make the rest longer. Thank you, and enjoy reading.**

Falchion in hand, Chrom charged at Validar with all his might. He swung his sword at Validar twice, but he dodged both strikes. When he swung a third time, Validar used his magic to block it. They struggled against each other, while Robin charged her magic. Chrom rolled under Validar's magic and sliced at him. Validar teleported away, out of their sight. Chrom noticed Validar near the roof, and alerted Robin. " Up there!" He unleashed his magic down at them as Robin and Chrom jumped out of the way. Mid-jump, Robin turned towards Validar and launched her magic at him. He teleported away, taunting them as he eluded their blows. " You fool!" As Chrom readied himself to continue the fight, a ball of lightning slammed him into the nearby pillar. Chrom struggled to get up, using Falchion as a crutch. Validar charged his magic, laughing manically. " Die!" He threw the ball of energy at Chrom with the intent of killing him. Another ball of energy collided with Validar's, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Chrom still lived. Validar glared at Robin, who had deflected his magic.

" This it it! Our final battle!" Chrom looked at Robin, and smiled. " You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this bastard and be done with it!" Chrom looked at Validar standing in front of the altar, and looked back at Robin again. " Robin, we have to get closer. Let's move!" As they approached, Validar laughed. " Why do you resist?" Chrom glared at Validar, and then spoke to Robin. " Good, he's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike!" Robin moved first, running up to Validar. He laughed, sure of his victory. " Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" She hit him with Thoron, and he countered with Grima's Truth. Chrom came up behind her, striking Validar with Falchion. As he staggered from the blow, Robin used the oppurtunity to finish him off with a second dose of Thoron. He flew back, saying, " What have you..."

Validar collapsed to his knees, surrounded by the dark energy that was formerly under his control. He fell to the floor, seemingly defeated. Chrom looked back at Robin, the beginnings of a smile on his face. Before they could celebrate, Validar rose up, seemingly possessed. " This isn't over. Dam you BOTH!" He used the last of his energy to launch a ball of energy at Chrom. Before he could react, Robin shoved him out of the way, taking the hit for him. She was launched back, hitting the ground hard. Chrom was by her side in an instant, helping her back to her feet. " Are you alright?" He looked over at where Validar was, and saw his body fading away. " That's the end of him." He looked back at her, and smiled. Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last." Suddenly, her vision flashed red, and she felt the control of her body slip away. Chrom noticed a change, and looked at her in concern. " ... Are you okay? Hey hang on-" He choked on his words as she heard the sound of someone being stabbed. He staggered back, clutching a wound as the weapon still protruded from his stomach. She looked at her own hand, seeing the electricity crackling from it. He looked at her, slowly losing strength. " This is not your- your fault... Promise me, you'll escape from this place... Please, go." As the last of his strength faded, he collapsed to the ground, unmoving. As her vision faded to black, the only thing she could hear was Validar's laughter as her body walked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A /N:**** Well, here's the next chapter. I tried to deviate off of the game's story and make my own... so yeah. Before anyone says anything, I know that some of the dialogue lines are still the same. Don't like it, don't read it. If I failed, let me know in a review. Details about my characters are at the bottom. Thank you, and enjoy the story.**

_Darkness surrounded her__._

_She felt nothing, she heard nothing. All around her..._

_Nothing._

_A jumble of questions appeared in her mind, begging for answers._

_"Where am I?"_

_"Am I dead?"_

_More questions start popping up, until she cannot even hear what they are saying. A white light appears in front of her, seemingly beckoning her. She walks towards it,_

She opens her eyes to see a blue sky and long green grass. She sits up quickly, and three people on the nearby road jump back in surprise. A young blond girl is looking at her in confusion, an older, armored man is looking at her in suspicion, and the young blue-haired man is pretty much expressionless. She looks at them, and begins to get up, but stumbles. The blond-haired girl runs over, and kneels down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm fine. Who are you?"

The pigtailed girl smiled. "I'm Lissa. Who are you?"

She blinks a few times, in stunned silence. " ... Robin." Before Lissa could ask more questions, the blunette walked up to them, looking a bit confused.

Lissa smiled at him. "This is Robin."

The young man looked at Lissa in concern. "Are you supposed to be introducing yourself to complete strangers who pop up out of the grass?"

Robin frowns at him. "Well excuse her for trying to be friendly."

The young man shook his head. "You're right, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" He holds his hand out towards her, and she grabs his pulls her up to her feet, and smiles at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and smiled at him. "Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom looked at her in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, it just clicked in my head."

Chrom"...Interesting. Tell me, what brings you here, Robin?"

She looked down, lost in thought. "I'm not sure..."

Chrom looked at her in concern. "...You can't remember?"

"No. I just can't seem to... Where am I, exactly?"

Lissa gasped. "I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

The taller man, who had walked up to them, frowned. "Impossible. You think that we'll believe that you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

Robin muttered under her breath. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, jackass."

The man looked at her questioningly. "Did you say something?"

Robin jumped. "Nope!"

The man looked at her sternly. "...Right."

Chrom looked at him in annoyance. "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We just can't leave her here, alone and confused."

Robin glared at Chrom. "Who said I was confused?"

Chrom looked back at her. "You know what I meant."

Robin shrugged. "Not really."

Chrom sighed. "ANYWAY, back to Frederick. You have to give her an opportunity to be trustworthy first."

Frederick shook his head. "Milord, we still need to be cautious. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Robin glared at Frederick. "Who the hell said I was a wolf, you bi-"

Lissa clamped her hand over Robin's mouth, preventing her from continuing. "Let's change the subject. Now."

Chrom nodded. "Right. We'll take her to the next town and sort this out there."

Robin looked at the group in surprise. "Hey! Don't I have a say in where I'm going?"

Chrom nodded. "Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Robin sighed, and threw her arms up in the air. "Fine."

* * *

They had been walking down the path back to town for a while, when Robin decided to break the silence. "So where are you taking me?"

Chrom smiled. "We just need to make sure you're not a threat to Ylisse."

Robin looked around. "So we're in this 'Ylisse'?"

Frederick looked at her, obvious sarcasm on his face. "You've never heard of the halidom? Then you must be quite the actress to play that big of a fool."

Robin glared at Frederick, muttering very un-ladylike things while Chrom looked at Frederick sternly. "Frederick, stop."

He then turned Robin, who had since calmed down. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. You've already met me and my sister Lissa, so I suppose it would be right to introduce you to Frederick."

The large man in armor bowed. "Please excuse my distrust. I'm not the type who blindly trusts people I've just met."

Chrom nodded. "You have to live up to your title somehow."

Robin looks at Chrom in confusion. "Title?" Chrom chuckled. "Frederick here is known as 'Frederick the Wary'."

Frederick nods. "One of us has the keep an appropriate amount of caution."

Robin mumbled to herself, "Appropriate isn't the word I'd use..."

Frederick continued, unaware of her comment. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

Robin nods. "Don't worry about it. I would the exact same thing in your stead."

Chrom smiled. "Well Robin, I guess we should continue this discussion lat-"

Lissa, who had been tuned out for a while, tapped on Chrom's shoulder. When he turned around, he cursed. The nearby town was ablaze, and bandits were most likely running about, killing and looting.

Chrom frowned. "Damn it!" He then turns to the group. "Frederick, Lissa, quickly!"

Frederick motioned to Robin. "What about her?"

Chrom looked at Frederick sternly. "Unless she's on fire too, it can wait!"

Frederick nodded. "Well said, milord."

Lissa jumped up and down. "Hurry up!" They ran off, leaving Robin in the middle of the road.

She stood there, silent as she was trying to comprehend what just happened. "They offered to help me, but just abandon me at the sight of one fire. ONE fire. Whole lot of manners there." She then realized her situation." Why the hell am I still standing here?" She sighed, and ran off after them.

* * *

When the group reached Southtown, the bandits were waiting. Garrick stood in front of the church, and his men were blocking the path to him. Before Chrom's group could attack, Robin caught up to them.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind like that!" She walked towards them, and stopped next to them. In the blink of an eye, she punched Chrom in the stomach. "Learn some manners."

Chrom looked at her in a mixture of acknowledgement and pain. He wheezed out in between breaths, "I'll keep that in mind." He coughed, and then grimaced. "I think that was my lung."

Robin patted him on the back harshly, which in no way helped. "Oh, quit whining."

Chrom slowly got back to his feet, and looked around. "Alright, so what are we looking at?"

Robin surveyed the area. "There's about 4 men, and their boss makes five. Frederick, you flank to the left. Chrom, you follow me through the middle. Lissa, you hold back, and heal only when absolutely necessary. We'll regroup at the bridge, where we'll take out the commander." She then noticed everyone else looking at her in confusion. "What?"

Chrom looked at her in awe. "Where did this tactical expertise come from?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. It was mainly an instinct, in a way."

Chrom smirked. "Instincts aside, we could use that to our advantage. Let's go."

Robin nodded, and pulled out her sword. Chrom looked at her. "A bronze sword?"

Robin nodded, holding her weapon up to look at it. "I don't know where it came from, but it'll do for now." She then pointed the sword towards the bandits. "Now let's take them out."

Chrom's group stood on the bridge, ready to face off against Garrick, the bandit leader. Even with his tough face, he was visibly trembling.

"You all think you can kill ME? Ha! I still have my trump card." He snapped his fingers, and a cloaked figure landed next to him.

He then looked over at his 'boss', who was standing triumphantly. "You called, Garrick?"

Garrick nodded, an evil smile across his face. "Yup. Take out the nuisance."

The man nodded, revealing a metal gauntlet with clawed fingers. "I'll take care of the nuisance." In the blink of an eye, he stabbed the gauntlet into Garrick's back. You could see the claws sticking out of his chest, around his heart.

Garrick looked at the man in horror, choking on his own blood. "I thought you were….. on my side!" The man smiled at him. "You thought wrong. Now burn in hell!" His chest exploded in a burst of flame, and Garrick was absorbed in flames. The flames were absorbed by his gauntlet, and it glowed orange before returning to its normal silver. He adjusted the gauntlet, and dropped his cloak. The man then turned to Chrom's group. "Now that he's out of the way, on to other business. You guys aren't going to kill me, right?"

Chrom shook his head. "As long as you don't pose a threat to us, I don't see why we would."

The man smiled. "Good. Then I guess I'll just stick with you guys then."

Chrom looked at him in surprise. "What?"

The man shrugged. "I figured that if you guys aren't going to kill me, it would be smart to stick with you."

Chrom scratched his head nervously. "Let me just see if we need someone of your 'caliber'." He then turned to converse with his current group. "Well?"

Frederick looked at the man, who was throwing a dagger up in the air, and repeatedly catching it. "He doesn't seem like he's completely sane."

Lissa shrugged. "He doesn't seem that bad."

He then proceeded to throw the dagger directly up in the air, hitting a bird with it. He picked up the dead bird, and removed his dagger. He then held it up to them, like it was a trophy.

She slumped in defeat. "Never mind."

Robin sighed. "Even with the apparent insanity, he could be a useful soldier."

Frederick sighed. "Or a glass cannon."

Robin glared at him. "Anyway, I say we take him along, regardless of his mental state."

Chrom nodded. "Alright then."

When they faced him again, he continued cleaning his nails, looking at them blandly. "So? Can I stick with you guys?"

Chrom nodded. "Better to have an ally then an enemy." He then held his hand out. "Nice to meet you. You name is...?"

The man smiled, and grasped his hand tightly. "Nikolai. But you can call me Niko for short."

Chrom frowned. "Nikolai, huh? Where do you hail from?"

Nikolai frowned. "We can worry about that later. Let me just get my stuff from the inn, and we can set off."

Chrom looked at him in confusion. "Wait, if you were helping them pillage the town, why were you in the inn?"

Nikolai smirked. "Didn't you hear me say 'I only work for my own interests'?" Chrom sighed, and Nikolai smiled. "Alright. Don't leave me behind now." He then walked off before anyone could respond.

Chrom sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will never understand people like him."

As Nikolai was packing up his bag, he glanced out the window and noticed one of the villagers talking to Chrom's group. He sighed, and opened the window to get a better look. "Probably offering something in exchange for them 'saving the village'." Nikolai then rubbed his hands together. "Maybe I can convince them to 'part with' a gift of gold..." He thought about it, and shrugged. "Maybe not." He picked up his bag, then walked back outside to meet the group. As he approached Chrom, he grinned evilly. He snuck up quietly behind him, and he yelled out, "HEY BOSS!" Everyone in the vicinity looked at him like he had lost his mind, and Chrom was rolling around on the ground in agony. Nikolai laughed, and pulled Chrom up to his feet. "You okay there?"

Chrom glared at him, and Nikolai sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Now can we leave now? I sorta kinda pickpocketed some people, and I want to be long gone before they notice." In the distance, someone yelled out, "Hey, my money!" Nikolai then stiffened. "You guys can catch up later. Bye!" He turned towards the city gates, and hauled ass like he had wild dogs on his heels.

Chrom sighed again, and Robin placed his hand on his shoulder. "Well, he's certainly... unique." Frederick shook his head. "Unique is one way to describe him." Chrom then faced the group. "Well then, off to Ylisstol! Once we catch up to Nikolai, of course." They then set off, now accompanied by an amnesiac and a psychopath.

**A/N:**** Well, there you have it, my second chapter.**** If it isn't too much to ask, reviews with (or without) advice would be helpful. **Any and all types of feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated. In case anyone was wondering, my Robin's looks are as followed: 

**Build 3 (Young Woman)**

**Face 2 (looks like she's permanently glaring.)**

**Hair 4(whatever the hell you want to call that hairstyle.)**

**Hair 9(Black)**

**I don't remember the rest, like birthday, strengths, weaknesses, etc.**

**Nikolai has long black hair with red highlights, red eyes, and a small goatee. He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt, dark grey pants, and black boots****.**** I'll explain more about his gauntlet later. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a little bit.**

**" I like sleeping. It's like death without the commitment." - Unknown**


End file.
